little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Miscellaneous Creatures
Here is a list of miscellaneous creatures featured throughout the Little Witch Academia series. Films/Anime Unnamed Three-legged Small Creature with Yellow Eyes Unnamed Three-legged Small Creature with Yellow Eyes is small magical creatures encountered by Akko, Lotte, and Sucy when entering the dungeon in the first film. It has transparent ball-shaped body with what appeared to be red core inside, a pair of yellow bioluminescent eyes, a mouth, and three legs each ends with 3-digit fingers. This creature also has a transparent crest that resembles two leaves. It appeared to be elusive and passive creature, as it immediately flees once spotting Akko and her roommates just as Akko attempted to kill it. It managed to elude its pursuers just as Akko, Lotte, and Sucy heard Hannah and Barbara screaming upon encountering a minotaur. Unnamed Four-legged Insectoid Creature Unnamed Four-legged Insectoid Creature is a large, blue insectoid beast with four legs that vaguely resembles an ant featured in the first film. It has triangular head with a pair of glowing eyes and large mouth with four mandibles, a thorax with four long legs, and small abdomen. While appeared to be hostile, it doesn't pose much threat as Diana easily destroyed one with a single magic bolt. Leaf Goblin A small goblin species around thrice smaller than their cousins featured in anime. They have yellowish green body with brown eyes, legs, and points of their ears, mouth full of sharp teeth, lack of visible nose, and a pair of small horns above their forehead. One that featured in short film wear what appeared to be hoodie made of leaf and a small green hat that ends with twin leaves. Mistaking it as a brownie, Akko caught one and insisted that she and her teammates use it in their Fusion Magic experiment. Sucy felt skeptical with Akko's claim whether it really a brownie due to its goblin-like traits and insisted that it would be best if they use her poisonous mushroom instead. Akko argued this idea and she and Sucy ended up bickering, resulting both "brownie" and the mushroom fell into their fusion potion, resulting it explodes into a horrific mushroom-like abomination with Akko, Lotte, and Sucy trapped on top of its head. Winged Goblins Winged Goblins are small, goblin-like creatures that has a long tail which ends resemble arrowhead and a pair of insectoid wings. Much like leaf goblin in the second film, they have a pair of horns above their foreheads. Many of them worked at Luna Nova as laborers. Gnomes Gnomes are magical creature in form of short humanoid beings with pointy ears and brown skin. They are recognizable by their small stature and pointy hat. Many of them are shown working at Luna Nova Academy as laborers. Unnamed Ibis Bird-like Creature Unnamed Ibis Bird-like Creature is a magical creature that resembles Ibis bird with white feathers and a gray head. At least one of them was shown working as a laborer of Luna Nova Academy. Kangaroo-Rabbit Fairy Kangaroo-Rabbit Fairy are race of magical creature that resembles kangaroo in appearance but have a slender tail with a double leaf-like end, a rabbit-like snout and bucktooth. They can have either beige or tanned fur, and at least one was shown having a human-like moustache. They work as laborers of Luna Nova Academy. Mushroom Fairy Mushroom Fairy is a fairy that resembles a mushroom. They have branch-like body each ends with a head with a round yellow head with eyes and mouth with exception of the bottom part that might act as legs. They work as laborers of Luna Nova Academy and at least one shown join the strike. Puffball Fairy Puffball Fairy are a race of fairy that resembles a cartoonish disembodied head with a slender tail, pointy ears, a pair of eyes, and a mouth. They move by floating on the air and work as laborers of Luna Nova Academy. These fairies come in different body colors. Daryl's Snakes Daryl's snakes are familiars belonging to Daryl Cavendish. They come from a race of magical snakes that have traits of both constrictor snakes and venomous snakes, as one of them was shown to be able to incapacitate Diana by constricting her before it poisoned Akko, who attempted to save Diana from the snake's venomous fangs. In appearance, they are snakes with beige scales, white underbelly, and glowing red eyes. They can grow at least to the same size of an average anaconda. They appeared to be intelligent enough to obey commands from their witch masters. Manga Video Games Phoenix A species of legendary magical bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again from its ashes after centuries of life-cycle. While its actual appearance yet to be revealed (though it's argued that the magical bird resembles one of animal forms Akko assumed in the title sequence of the second cour of the anime), it was mentioned that they flourished at Mountain Ankaa and any bread baked with ashes they shed after their fiery reincarnation are delicious. As such, their prized ashes is perfect for cooking exotic pastries in addition of as an enchantment ingredient. Red Condor Magical condors which spine and wings used as materials to construct the legendary Shooting Star characterized by its red feathers that have bright hue. It was mentioned that the redness of the wings' hue corresponds to the size of the broom's wings and the redder the spine, the faster the resulting broom is believed to be. Other than these facts, not much is known about them. Shaula Hydra Shaula Hydras are a species of many-headed serpents found in Shaula Desert. Due to limited exposure in both Chamber of Time game and anime, not much is known about them, other than the fact that they are multi-headed serpentine creatures (arguably magical snake/eel/drake) with purple scales and meat that edible for consumption. Hydra steaks are noted to be rare and perfect for many meat dishes, with ones with five heads are the tastiest. Category:Creatures and plants